Life's Miracles
by author-not-found
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet one day and almost immediately fall in love. Then, something happens that causes them to loose each other. Weeks later, Percy finds Annabeth in an unlikely place, what will happen to their relationship? AU ONE SHOT {all human} R


**Life's Miracles**

_**Percy and Annabeth met one day and almost instantly fell in love. One year later however, they run into a problem and are forced to separate. What will happen when Percy finds Annabeth in an unlikely place?**_

Percy ran down the gloomy looking streets, almost crashing into several people in his haste. _'They can't do this'_ he thought. Percy just so happened to be the prince of Atlantica, and his parents were forcing him into an arranged marriage with the princess of a nearby kingdom, to strengthen their land.

Percy reached the gate that bordered the fence at the end of the Atlantica. He could barely see the hole at the bottom of the gate, his eyes were so blurred with tears. He couldn't get married. He loves someone else. When Percy finally reached the clearing in a deeper part of the woods, he sank to his knees and broke down in sobs.

After a few minutes however, he finally collected him self and wiped away his tears while rising to his feet. He looked up and saw Annabeth.

_'Annabeth.'_ He thought. The sun bounced off her shinny blonde curls, the complete opposite of her eyes. Normally when they could steal time together, her stormy gray eyes were lit up in happiness. This time though, they looked gloomy and sad, reflecting what Percy's eyes probably looked like.

"Annabeth." he whispered and took her in his arms, hugging her fiercely.

"Percy." She choked out, her voice thick with tears.

"Shhh. It's okay." He said, stroking her hair.

"But it's not Percy. I-I can't s-see you anymore." She sobbed out.

"What." He said, his voice just a hoarse whisper. He knew he would have to tell her they couldn't be together anymore, and he wouldn't be able to tell her why, but he hadn't expected her to say the same thing.

"I can't tell you more." She sobbed out, "b-but I'll never forget you... I love you." She finally choked out.

Percy pulled his face from where it was buried in her hair and captured her lips in a slow, searing kiss. When they finally broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers and through his tears said "I love you too. I love you more than anything else in this world. To think I could ever forget you is simply ridiculous."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I-I have to go." She said and gave him one last painful, heart-filled kiss before she broke away from him, turned around, and walked away; leaving Percy standing there, his heart broken and the life taken from him.

* * *

Percy sighed as he stared out the window of his ridiculously large bedroom. Percy didn't want to be a prince. He would give up anything just to marry Annabeth and live a normal life.

But of course, that would never happen. He was the prince, and he didn't know anything about Annabeth's life; other than her mother left her with her father, step-mother, and two step-brothers. He didn't even know where she lives, other than that it was in a kingdom on the other side of the woods, he didn't know what she did all day, heck, he didn't even know her last name.

He gave one last glance out the window and got up from his bed. It had been four weeks since he last saw Annabeth when she left him standing in their little clearing. One month filled with heartbreak and misery, while his mother and father, king and queen of Atlantica planned his wedding to the princess, whom he was going to meet today.

In fact, that was the reason he was completely clean of any dirt, and his hair was semi-tammed. He had on his best clothes, a dress shirt without any mysterious stains on it, nice pants, a waistcoat, decorative sword, and a cloak that was given to him by his father. He heard a knock at the door, and opened it to reveal his best friend and personal assistant, Grover. "The royal family is here." He said before requesting Percy to follow him. "She doesn't look that bad," Grover whispered to him as they journeyed through the endless hallways to the throne room. "She actually seems pretty descent."

_'But she's not Annabeth'_ Percy thought as they stopped outside of the magnificent wooden doors leading to the throne room.

Grover opened the doors and Percy stepped through, to be greated by his parents talking to three guests, all of whom, had their backs to him. One, the king of Athuina, had blonde hair neatly trimmed and a board back, his wife, the queen, had pretty brown hair that fell to her back, and their daughter, his future wife, had blonde curls that cascaded down to her waist, reminding him painfully of Annabeth.

The king turned around first, and he was met with a pair of kind and friendly crystal blue eyes. His wife turned around too, and looked him over with large brown eyes, that searched his face, as if looking for something it disapprove of.

"May I introduce myself, I'm King Fredric of Athuina, and this is my wife, Queen Susan. I'm assuming you're Perseus?" "I am." I replied.

"Let me introduce my daughter, this is Princess Annabeth."

The blonde haired princess turned around and I was met with a par of shockingly familier grey eyes, that widdened in surprise when she saw me.

"We'll leave you two alone to, ah... Get aquatinted with each other." my father spoke up.

Once everyone was out of the room, I rush towards Annabeth and spun her around.

"You never told me you were a princess." I said breathlessly, still shocked.

"You never told me you were a prince!" She said right back.

"Yea... About that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, I could feel my face turning red and heating up.

"Come here Seaweed Brain." She said with a smile and I eagerly swooped her up in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said before pulling me down for another kiss.

I don't think I've been happier in my entire life.

_**AN: **_**So this idea came to me while reading a fanfic and I thought, ****_why not?_**** So there you have it, my first Percabeth one-shot. If you want my to make it a two-shot and write about they're wedding just drop me a review or PM me. Hope you guys liked it!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


End file.
